Santana With A Chance
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Santana and Chad Dillan Cooper have been friends for as long as they remember. Chad sends tickets for her and the Glee CLub to visit him and the set of Mackenzie Falls. Romances will bloom between the Glee Club, Mackenzie Falls, and So Random.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Santana with a Chance

**Main Pairing: **Santana and Chad

**Other Pairings: **Tina/Mike, Britney/Artie, Sonney/Chad, Nico/Tawni, Finn/Sonney, and the epicness of FaBerry! Also, some Puck/Santana.

**Summary: **Santana and Chad Dillan Cooper have been friends for as long as they remember. Chad sends tickets for her and the Glee CLub to visit him and the set of Mackenzie Falls. Romances will bloom between the Glee Club, Mackenzie Falls, and So Random.

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

**Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad Chad**

Chad Dillan Cooper sat cross-legged in his dressing room on a chair. He looked through the screen of his computer. A beautiful face was on the screen. The teenage boy smiled at her.

"Hey hot stuff." He said to his long time friend.

"Chadddd..." She whined. The blonde sighed preparing himself for whatever she was upset about.

"Yeah San?" Santana smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Why haven't you Skyped, called, or texted me? Were you ignoring me?" She said ruffly at him.

"Tana, I was busy. The show So Random is getting more likes and I have to make sure that doesn't happen!" He complained. "Plus, I had to get these for you and your beloved Glee Club!" He said holding up first-class plane tickets. The latina had a grin so huge it could cure cancer.

"OOHHHH MYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!" She screamed happily.

"I know, it's been forever since I saw you in person. I bet you're prettier than you look on the screen." Chad smiled as his friend blushed furiously and hi her face from him.

"Ugh! I hate you. Stop making me blush!" She exclaimed in mock anger. Chad pretended to be hurt. He dramaticaly put his hand over his heart and sighed.

"If you hate me, then you can't come!" He said in a sing-song voice he knew she loved.

"Awww, You know I love you! I have to go now, bye Chaddy!" She said happily. Chad exited out of Skype and sighed. In a two weeks he would get to see his beautiful best friend for the first time in seven years. He remembered the last time they saw each other.

_*Flashback*_

_Chad stood in the park pushing his friend on the swing. _

_"Chad! Stop pushing. I wanna get of." Chad's younger friend, Santana whined. He did as told and stopped the swing. The small brunette hopped of the swing. Chad smiled at her._

_"Come on, let's go sit in our secret place. We need to talk." He said seriously. His nine year-old friend grabbed his hand and dragged him to a clearing hidden by one of those trees that hang over as if they are sad. Chad sighed. He was ten yet his nine year old girl friend was dragging him along. _

_"Okay, whatcha wanna say now that we're in are Super Secret Epicly Awesome SanChad Secret Hideout?" She asked happily. Chad loved how his friend was so happy and carefree. He also wondered how she remembered that name._

_"I'm moving! I got casted in a new TV show called Mackenzie Falls. I will be playing Mackenzie. It is going to be great." I explained to her. She screamed and hugged me tightly._

_"Yay! We can o what we said in our plans. You will be famous and make TONS of money and then we will get a big house and live happily ever after." She exclaimed happily._

_"But I won't see you for a while. Since I'm moving out of state. I'll hardly ever see you." Santana let go of him. She looked him straight in the and kissed him. Not on the cheek like she she usualy does. No full on the lips. The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds. She pulled away from him with a big smile on her face._

_"Don't worry, Chaddy. Remeber, Together..."_

_"Forever" Chad finished. Santana hugged him softly and kissed his cheek letting her lips linger there for a moment. She pulls back and skips happily out of their hideout. Chad stood there watching her leave with a smile on his face. His fingers touched his mouth for a moment before following Santana out of that special place._

_*End of Flashback*_

Chad smiled remembering the last moment with his best friend. His fingers lai on his lips and her smiled. Santana Lopez was his first kiss.

**Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana**

A few days after her chat with Chad, Santana jogged down her driveway towards her mailbox. She had on her Cheerios uniform and was ready for another day of school. It was a thursday, and Santana checked her mail everyday before school. She opened the black shiny mailbox an pulled out a magazine, a letter, and a small package. Her eyes lit up when she saw that the return address said Chad Dillan Cooper. Santana ran back in the house, put the other items that were in the mail on the table, and ran back out the house. She got in her car and drove to school.

Santana sat in math, her last class before Glee, bored out of her mind. Her goody goody friends refused to text her in class because they needed their grades to be good. She thought about texting Puck, but she knew Finn hated that. Brittany was next on her list, but keeping up a conversation with Brit was hard. She settled on focusing on the things Mr. Harring was saying. Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang, signalling it was time for Glee.

She stood up and gathered her things. She walked out of the classroom and saw her best friend kissing Rachel Berry. Santana rolled her eyes before walking up to them.

"Yo, teen lesbos. Are you trying to swallow each other?" She said with a smirk on her face. Rachel pulled away from Quinn, her face red from blushing at Santana's comment. Quinn tried to glare at Santana but failed because she started laughing. The tall brunette turned around to see Rachel holding the bunny ears above Santana's head. Santana glared mockingly at the shorter girl and gently shoved her in a playful manner.

"Come on guys. I have some news for the glee club." The latina said pushing Quinn and Rachel towards the choir room.

"Please don't let it be another teen pregnancy!" Quinn exclaimed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"No! It is good news!" Rachel smiled, excited for her taller friend's announcement.

The three girls walked into the glee club. was already there and so was everybody else.

"Mr. Schuester, Santana has something she would like to tell the Glee Club." Rachel said the moment she entered the room. Mr. Schue looked confused but nodded as if to say 'Go ahead and share.'

"Okay, Glee. Well do you know a show called Mackenzie Falls?" She asked the club. Everyone nodded hard. Rachel nodded so hard it looked like her head could come off.

"Well I am friends with the star Chad Dillan Cooper and-"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Rachel screamed. Quinn rested a han on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Are you serious. Don't play with me girl." Mercedes said in her divaish tone.

"I am absulotley serious. We have been friends since birth and-"

"OMG!" this time Quinn interrupted, "You didn't tell me? Your Best friend?"

"AND, he sent me enough tickets for the entire glee club to go visit the set of Mackenzie falls!" Santana finally finnished. Kurt was jumping up and down clapping his hands. Mercedes had a smile so big. Brittany squeazed Artie in a tight bear hug. Rachel looked as though she c ould pass out. Santana turned to Mr. Schue for an okay so they could go.

"Guys, I guess Glee is going Mackenzie Falls!" He exclaimes. The entire Glee Club screams.

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you like. I had so much fun writing this! I think my writing is getting better. Please say so if you think so to. Also please review. Reviews are like fuel for this story. Without them it will not continue. I love ideas for anything you want added into this story. I like to please my readers(If I have any.) I love FaBerry, so that is why it is a couple mentioned often in a lot of my stories. Love ya!

XOXO

~ Sexy

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


End file.
